


Premeditation

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: 没有逻辑的四角关系（……）哨向pa双x逻辑混乱也ooc希望能看的愉快前置有一点轻微的路人x勉不习惯请眯眼跳过
Relationships: 伯勉, 勋勉 - Relationship, 灿勉 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Premeditation

金俊勉符合任何一位哨兵对向导的完美幻想。  
性子温和又不会太粘人和弱气，进退有度，给人最舒适的相处模式。  
他是白塔的最高杰作。  
只有最优秀最强大的哨兵才能留在他身边，不仅仅是为了保证任务执行的效率，更是为了保护他，白塔不允许任何纰漏的出现毁坏掉这样一个宝贝。  
金俊勉是无数哨兵的梦中情人，边伯贤也不例外。可作为能轻易接触到这位向导的优秀哨兵之一，他只觉得金俊勉可悲极了，连带着爱慕他的人一起，完全就像是个笑话。  
拥有着光滑鳞片的雪白蟒蛇嘶嘶地吐着蛇信，把边伯贤不耐烦的情绪表现出来。  
“……伯贤，如果你心情不是很好的话，可以直接告诉我。”漂亮的向导径直走过来坐在他的身边，轻轻地揉捏他的耳朵，柔和的精神力放出，把他精神触角上那些焦躁的火苗掐灭。“我知道你刚执行完任务，出现紊乱是正常的，放松。”  
就像被清透的泉水冲刷过一样，他觉得自己一下冷静了许多，但内心压抑着的不爽也愈发强烈，甚至直观地反映在了他漂亮的精神体上，它挪动身体盘在了金俊勉的身上，蛇信舔舐着向导的喉咙。太过浓重的威胁意味会让他被关进白噪音室的，边伯贤挑了挑眉，把金俊勉搂进了怀里。  
“我好累……”  
蟒蛇也非常人性化地一头扎进了金俊勉衣领里，一人一蛇使尽浑身解数诠释着“我好累快安慰我不然我马上就会死”的场面。  
“上级的审批已经下来了，我可以陪着你外出一趟……”  
边伯贤抬头，对上金俊勉一个温和柔软的笑容，“难得的假期。”  
仿佛那双眼里装的都是他一个人。  
“那就好。”  
可同时边伯贤再清楚不过，金俊勉的眼睛里没有任何人，即便如此他还是宁愿被这一点错觉俘获，抬头吻上金俊勉的唇，将作为精神向导的动物收回自己的图景。  
然后引发了他的结合热。  
“唔……你应该提前通知我……”  
“我们现在可是在放假呢。”  
边伯贤的房间里原本也充斥着白噪音，日复一日，反而将他变得更为暴躁易怒，直到金俊勉到他身边来之后这一切才有所好转。  
被结合热控制的向导体温开始升高，身体不受控地瘫软在柔软的被褥里，他也配合着哨兵的动作乖巧地褪下自己的衣物，将身体献给边伯贤。  
越是乖巧就越让人窝火。

金俊勉在向导中拥有最高的地位，在白塔的管控下哨兵们不敢造次，可两个族群的差异摆在那里，金俊勉注定在哨兵身边要承受一切，怒火、怨念、悲伤，乃至于性欲。白塔抹杀了他的性格，辖制了他的精神，因而他无法再和任何人结合，作为讨好哨兵的工具辗转于高级哨兵身边。  
哪怕是作为搭档边伯贤对于这一点也是无力回天。他不止一回经历金俊勉被一个紧急通知叫走的情况，偶尔一次出于好奇他利用自己最好的潜行能力，跟在向导的身后，眼睁睁地看着白塔的高层把他推向一个接近于狂暴的哨兵。  
对方已经失去理智了，而他和金俊勉的契合度并不高，所以那些人强制引发了一场结合热，金俊勉的身体被毫不留情地打开并占有，从边伯贤的角度甚至能看到被强撑开的花穴边缘渗出的血液，金俊勉被压制在那个哨兵身下，还要在对方毫无节制的动作下来疏导对方乱七八糟的精神力。  
完美的向导连身体都是“完美”的，天生有一个像女性一样的地方来容纳男性的事物。  
“请你……轻一点……放松……”  
在那样的时候金俊勉还想着怎么完成自己的工作，白塔的高层仅仅选择了冷漠旁观，记录着狂暴哨兵的阈域值。  
“连最优秀的向导都挽留不回来吗？”  
“让他们精神结合试试？”  
“……不，那个哨兵不值得这么做。”  
“看看0522能做到什么地步吧，保证生命安全。”  
那一瞬间边伯贤感觉自己的血液都凝固了，金俊勉在那些人口中甚至连个名字都没有，像个工具一样招之即来挥之即去。  
彼时金俊勉连疏导的动作都快维持不住了，整个人呜咽着开始求饶，对金俊勉的心疼裹挟着他那点难以言明的私心变成了一束精神力越过了实验室的屏障，将那个哨兵的精神图景直接击溃。  
那个人就这样废了。  
他从金俊勉的身体上倒下，抽出来的性器上甚至还有血迹。  
白塔的高层失望地放弃了监测，将平复精神力的药物给了金俊勉，甚至没管他身体上的创伤便离开了。  
边伯贤不懂白塔高层重用金俊勉又轻视他的原因，他所能做的只有先金俊勉一步回到他们的宿舍，把他按到床上一点一点地把伤药为他涂好。  
“……你跟踪了我，对不对。”  
“是。”  
“是你杀死了那个哨兵。”  
“对。”  
“但你不该插手白塔的……”  
“闭嘴。”  
他忍无可忍地把手操进了金俊勉还滚烫发热的地方，多余的伤药被堆积在穴口，刺痛的感觉惹得金俊勉微微吸气，他乖巧地合上了嘴，眼睛却还在指责边伯贤。  
“那些人是在把你当实验品作贱，谁都知道狂暴的哨兵除了被处决没有任何下场，你为什么还要接受呢？”  
“那是命令，也是我的工作。”  
对峙的结果最后不了了之，看在搭档的份上金俊勉没有上报这一个事实。那样的“工作”时不时常有，慢慢地边伯贤学会不去干涉，在那之后给金俊勉上药，换回来一个感谢微笑和亲吻都比对峙的局面要好上太多。  
可这就是一切暴躁的根源。

金俊勉配合地抬起腰身，让边伯贤的进出变得顺利，被完全填满之后他会轻轻叹口气，在边伯贤的耳边说。  
“你总是很温柔。”  
边伯贤知道金俊勉在拿他与别的哨兵做比较，又庆幸着自己在金俊勉心中有别于他人的地位，吻上他的唇，将他拖下泥沼。  
他和金俊勉的契合度很高，高到他能左右金俊勉结合热的地步，边伯贤也非常乐意将这一点加以利用，想借此来改变自己在向导心中无望的立场。  
金俊勉仿佛只有在床上的时候在是真实在他身边的，会哭，会求饶，会压着声音让边伯贤轻一点，会和他接吻。  
边伯贤让金俊勉跪趴在他身下，腰部下塌，臀部翘起，用柔软敏感的地方来容纳他的欲望，金俊勉的脊背都在颤抖，紧绷的蝴蝶骨暴露着他的不安与紧张，几乎要冲破那层薄薄的皮肤。  
边伯贤用唇舌去数他的脊骨，抽动的幅度却不肯停下，非要逼得向导几声小猫似的黏糊鼻音才肯罢休。  
可实际上金俊勉总能在性爱的过程中坚守自己的本职工作。  
这样无底线的纵容会把自己惯坏的，边伯贤忍不住叹气，他也清楚的知道在情感上输给金俊勉是怎样的下场，与他同期入伍报道的一个天才失踪，所有的数据都被删得一干二净，另一个学弟被永久禁闭在白塔下的牢笼里——他们都曾经是金俊勉的哨兵，且都和边伯贤一样无药可救地对金俊勉上了瘾。  
“伯贤……我不想趴着……抱我起来……好吗？”  
金俊勉艰难地转过身，入侵他身体里的东西打了个转磨蹭着有些敏感的内壁，让他忍不住发抖，在边伯贤的禁锢下用一副接近于无辜的神情向边伯贤伸出了手，讨要一个拥抱。  
谁都逃离不了这份过于真实的依赖感和温柔。  
边伯贤吻住金俊勉的唇，掐着他的腰操干着向导已经湿透的雌穴，像是要把他钉在自己身上似的，动作又狠又深，边伯贤甚至还拉着金俊勉的手去摸他的肚子，一边放缓了动作，非要向导感受一下自己是怎样被完全打开的不可。总是在性事上稍逊一筹的金俊勉很快就大腿发颤，夹着边伯贤的腰高潮了，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里小声地哭喘，边伯贤去吻他通红的耳朵，揉按着金俊勉触感良好的腰肢，碾过穴内所有的敏感区域，进得又深又重。  
哨兵的精神图景再一次被向导打开，在其中边伯贤却察觉不到金俊勉的存在，只有温和的水流在抚慰着有些躁动的精神，他调动着精神云伸出触角去触碰怀里的向导，那道该死的枷锁他却无论如何也攻破不了，反而被对方用广阔的精神力包裹住了。  
在这场精神力的角逐中边伯贤单方面地输给了金俊勉。  
“你的精神很不稳定……”  
“要我帮你联系医生吗？”金俊勉仍然在他的怀里，配合着摆动着腰，或许这做起来有些吃力，他还皱着眉努力绞紧内部，好让边伯贤更舒服一些。  
金俊勉不自觉嘟嘴的习惯真是要不得，边伯贤没回答他的话，就着他的动作这样亲上去了。  
激烈的性事以金俊勉的昏厥告一段落，边伯贤抱着他置于温暖的水流中做清理，花穴实在是被征伐得很了些，在精液都被清理掉了之后才露出它的红肿，边伯贤吻了吻金俊勉的唇，陷入了沉默。

From：1127  
12点，轮换时间10分钟  
做好你该做的事情

个人终端上收到的私人通讯在被阅读后就自动删除，离十二点还有一小段时间，他将金俊勉塞进了刚换好的崭新柔软的被褥里，在他的唇上落下一吻。  
“如果你只是我的就好了。”最后一点叹息淹没在了白噪音内，边伯贤开始准备这份临时工作——准确来说，是私人工作。  
白塔的药剂室拥有最高级别的防护措施，边伯贤此行的目的是偷走金俊勉的向导素，并销毁它的备份。他想要离开白塔也不是一天两天了，身边的向导才是最大的阻碍，忠诚于白塔的金俊勉更是。  
可这次他想要带着金俊勉一起走。这是一场赌局，边伯贤希望金俊勉被封锁在脑海里的记忆和情感还能起到作用，那将是“他们”制胜的关键。  
潜行的路线并不顺畅，光是找到监控的死角便要花费不少的时间，更不说药剂室有许多光学迷彩覆盖的地方，出现半分纰漏边伯贤马上就会暴露。蛇在这种环境下的优越性便体现出来了，它能辨认出金俊勉向导素的位置，并用最快的速度将它们锁定。  
所幸向导人数众多，哪怕是金俊勉身份特殊，他的向导素也是被安置在一起的，但他仍然需要小心谨慎，并将潜入的痕迹全都抹消，这让他的神经崩得越来越紧，刚被掐灭的火苗隐约又有燃烧起来的趋势，剩下三分钟的时间，他只来得及将向导素和备份一同带走。  
边伯贤顺势跑到了白塔的禁闭室内，密度过于集中的白噪音和水牢的构成像一个监狱。哨兵易被刺激也易于安抚，长久地沉眠就是最优良的禁闭方式。此行的目的是唤醒牢笼中的那匹狼，他等待着这个机会来挣脱束缚的镣铐。  
金俊勉的向导素是没有办法被人工合成的，使用掉便是最好的销毁方式，就当还吴世勋一个人情。  
边伯贤这样想着，径直把向导素扔了进去。哨兵里的怪胎太多，像吴世勋这样被长久禁闭还能规避他人精神力传达求救信号的应该还是头一个，他的出逃一定能让白塔的高层头疼到死。  
边伯贤收了神，从完全迥异的线路绕回了自己的宿舍。  
说到底，他还是很期待和金俊勉单独相处的假期的。  
虽然这次约会实际上，不如称其为逃亡。

“我倒是没想到你会直接带我到城市来转悠。”  
“哨兵会不喜欢这样的地方，但有我在，影响不大。”金俊勉捧着边伯贤在花店为他买的一束月季，眼睛几乎弯成了月牙，猩红馥郁的颜色把他的脸都映衬得艳丽了几分。  
边伯贤认识他接近二十年，仍然觉得红色月季是最适合装点他的。  
但金俊勉早就没有这么长久的记忆了，失踪的哨兵带走了他七年的记忆和情感，吴世勋占有了他三年的爱慕，白塔将这一切都封锁抹杀，留边伯贤陪伴了他五年，他们比任何人都更亲密，但缺失的部分在边伯贤心中却像个填不满的窟窿。  
在那两个人被白塔强制处理后金俊勉更加就失去了左右自己感情的能力，成为了白塔“最优秀的作品”。  
或许他从一开始就要绝望了，在金俊勉挂着柔软的笑容来到他身边的时候。  
“你好，我将接任你的向导，并为你献上我的一切。”所有的向导都会说这样的一句话，边伯贤知道已经那不是他喜欢的人了。

边伯贤的手突然被金俊勉握住了，两个人漫无目的地并肩行走，在人群当中漫游，他觉得自己好像攥着一团棉花，柔软得不够真实。  
哨兵的天生的警惕性在任何时间都展现着它的作用，脑海中警铃大作，一股强势的精神力像刀锋一样劈了过来，边伯贤本能地开始抵抗，连精神向导都几乎要暴露出来，熟悉的感觉扑面而来，他直接撤掉了抵抗，但下意识边伯贤仍然在把金俊勉往自己的方向拉，商业街的人潮涌动直接将两人挤开了，他只来得及捕捉到金俊勉的一个背影，另一个高大身影便把他遮了个严实。边伯贤听到了一声鹰啼，一只身形巨大的金雕正伫立在身边最高建筑物的阴影中，和他进行最直接的精神接触。  
边伯贤认出了那只独特的精神向导，它曾经也隶属于白塔，是金俊勉第一任哨兵的所有物。  
朴灿烈那个命硬的果然没被折腾死，边伯贤从嘴角挑起了一抹兴奋的笑容，他看着地上被踩得粉碎的月季花，把它们捡了起来。  
但他几乎想要再一次感慨他们的可悲。  
但愿金俊勉最终能想起来朴灿烈是谁，否则那样的场面一定惨不忍睹。

“你是谁……快放开！”  
金俊勉能立刻判断出面前的高大男人是一位强大的哨兵，自己的性命此时此刻一定是被拿捏在对方手里的，他和边伯贤的联系被阻隔，现下的局势对自己而言是极端的不利，如果能用精神力扰乱对方的话，说不定可以争取到一丝逃跑的机会。  
他这样去做了，可惜那放出去试探的精神力完全石沉大海，稍微一点接触便是一阵剧烈的头疼。  
“……你不认识我？”  
“我不认识你，未被白塔编制的哨兵随意袭击向导是会招来杀身之祸的。”金俊勉不肯示弱，抬起头和对方对峙。完全能不受他影响的哨兵精神力绝对在他之上，而面前的男人，他莫名地觉得这张脸有些眼熟，那幅有些错愕的神情也都落在的他的眼里。  
那张娃娃脸似乎从来都没有变过。  
突然涌上心头的结论让金俊勉感觉到了一丝疑惑。  
“白塔？有机会我只会回去炸了它。”  
朴灿烈早就对白塔失望透顶了。  
他和金俊勉最后一次见面是八年前，白塔为了一个莫须有的计划强行切断了他们结合的链接，两人承受着灵魂撕裂般的巨大痛苦，在那样的情况下他眼睁睁的看着白塔从他身边带走了金俊勉，对他设下了无止尽的追杀令。链接的强行切断却令金俊勉的精神向导最后留在了他的身边，进一步加剧了哨兵向黑暗哨兵的转变。  
这时候白塔向他抛来了橄榄枝，告诉他一切都是为了计划而实施的。  
“恭喜你成为了哨兵中的最强者，我们欢迎你的回归。”  
“……我的向导呢？俊勉呢？”  
“你已经不需要他了，他会被派往下一个哨兵身边，将为计划的进一步施行……”  
后面对话的内容朴灿烈已经记不清了，他出手干掉掉了白塔不止一个科研人员，因而被打上了失去控制标签作为废物放逐了。但那些人还忌惮着他的力量，直接导致了他多年的逃亡生涯。

“你休想……”  
“想想看，金俊勉，”朴灿烈承认自己正在做的事情卑劣而下流，但他仍然将金俊勉扣在了怀里，用唇舌霸占了他的口腔，在这样潮湿而狭窄的巷道内直接触发了两人的结合热。“在边伯贤之前，在吴世勋之前，究竟是谁陪在你身边。”  
结合热再对象合适的情况下是可以被轻易触发的，这是向导最大的弱点之一。  
金俊勉觉得难以理解，他不认识这个男人，对他提到的另一个名字也感觉很陌生，可身体的反应昭告着一切。哨兵宽大的手掌顺着他的胯骨往私密的地方探去，滚烫的温度像是要将他融化。有些过于热烈的反应让他不敢细想朴灿烈与他的相合度到底有多高，否则他绝不会因为一次亲吻和抚慰就软了手脚。  
“你……放开……！”饶是他再想挣扎也无济于事，朴灿烈已经褪下了自己下身的布料，手指在他最私密柔软的地方胡作非为，手指骨节磨过阴蒂的感觉被清晰地反馈到大脑里，雌穴本就还没能从昨日的性爱中缓过劲来，红肿的穴口淌着水接受男人的撩拨和玩弄，偶尔带出一丝刺痛。他控制不住地往朴灿烈手上坐，腿已经没力气了，光滑的墙面上没有给自己借力的地方，身体往后寻找依靠的动作只会把伸到穴内的手指吞得更深，让朴灿烈从里面扣挖出更多的水。  
“你的身体先一步想起我了，你还需要多久呢？”  
朴灿烈咬着他的耳朵往里吹气，钳制着金俊勉的腰臀将自己的阴茎送了进去，金俊勉的精神图景上有一道枷锁，朴灿烈用自己的精神力去包裹它，同时把金俊勉压在墙上操干了起来。  
他当然希望这一刻能停留得更久一点，能把金俊勉重新拥入怀中的感觉很好——如果忽略对方抗拒僵硬的动作的话。  
他微微屈膝去揉向导的腿根，在对方放松的一点间隙重新动作起来。他和金俊勉的身高差了不少，在这样狭促的动作下金俊勉必须要踮着脚才能承受得住自己的动作的动作，从前他也没少用这样的姿势欺负金俊勉。  
时隔太久，在这样的状况下朴灿烈的心里仍旧不是个滋味。  
金俊勉踮着脚在被顶撞的动作中几乎稳不住自己的身体，大多力量的依托都来自于身后的朴灿烈，脑海里的剧痛连带着他的身体也在不停地颤抖，有一些模糊的片段浮现，却又抓不住。  
他唯一能够清除感知到的是穴内的痉挛，从最深处的小口里开始控制不住地往外吐着大量滚烫的体液，把整个甬道都浇透了。朴灿烈同时也握住了金俊勉前段挺立涨起的性器，和他操干的动作一起撸动着。  
“不要……呜呜……”  
金俊勉觉得自己的膝盖发软，想要往下跌的动作却纵容着朴灿烈往里面进得更深，潮吹过后是让人头皮发麻的射精感，朴灿烈甚至还故意钳制了他用来释放的顶端，将射精的时间延迟到两人同步，金俊勉的性器涨得不行，在穴道内微凉精液的刺激下才可怜地吐出精液，把高潮的阵线拉得又长又慢。多余的体液从交合的地方滑下，顺着腿根滴落，和朴灿烈接吻的时候金俊勉觉得自己几乎要疯了，高潮和刺痛裹挟在一起冲击着精神图景上的枷锁，它逐渐被撕开了一道缝隙，潮水般的记忆开始回涌。  
似乎注意到了金俊勉的异样，朴灿烈从他的小腹一直摸上了他的心脏，两人贴在一起，仿佛连呼吸的频率都要一致似的。  
“我很想你。”  
没有收到回应的哨兵开始觉得有些心烦意乱，有些暴虐的精神力让金俊勉的痛呼脱口而出。

“朴灿烈，你应该再给他点时间。”  
边伯贤手里拎着那只金雕直接开口制止了朴灿烈的动作，察觉到自己主人精神向导奋力地挣扎起来，挣脱了束缚他的魔爪飞回了朴灿烈身边。  
金俊勉的眼神有些涣散，身形也是依靠着朴灿烈才能稳住。  
“那可是十年的记忆，你大可让他慢慢消化一下。”  
“我们应该离开这儿了。”  
边伯贤调动自己的精神力查看了下金俊勉的情况，枷锁已经被打开了不少，足够扭转对他们不利的局面了。白塔的封闭式洗脑固然可怖，但终究是洗不掉一个人最深刻的感情的。  
带走金俊勉才是他们最终的目的，越是到关键是时候就越要警惕一些。  
“吴世勋都快把白塔捅穿了，顺利的话，一会儿就能碰头。”  
“你还真把他放出来了？”  
朴灿烈一边收拾着他和金俊勉身上的狼藉，将露出几分柔软情态的向导抱在怀里，坐进了边伯贤早就准备好的车辆之中。  
“怎么，后悔了？”  
“……他也是必不可少的一环，你知道的。”  
车厢内一下子归于沉默，金俊勉枕在朴灿烈的怀里，眼睛已经阖上了，皱起的眉头却暴露着他并没有在进行安宁的睡眠。两股精神力不约而同地释放出来安抚他的情绪，朴灿烈伸手拂平了金俊勉眉间的褶皱，终于放松了一些，在他的眉间落下一吻。  
车辆载着三人平稳地行驶，昭告着这场预谋已久的狩猎仍在顺利地进行。

盘旋在高空的金雕把视觉范围内的所有图像反馈给了朴灿烈，两位哨兵在狭小的空间内警戒着外面可能会出现的变数。直到机车轰鸣的声音和狼嚎一同从车辆后方传来，边伯贤将速度放慢一点，待到机车从后方追来与车辆齐平，朴灿烈护好了怀里的金俊勉，将车门踹开给吴世勋留下了足够容身的空间。  
年轻的哨兵用一个利落的翻身把自己转移到了车上，侧身抽出了佩枪将机车的油箱击破，燃起的焰火将后来的追逐者全都拦截下来，眼看着孤狼跟随着疾驰的车辆远去，然后没了踪影。  
“我把白塔的中枢系统给炸了，在修好之前，我们能跑得越远越好。”  
吴世勋把佩枪收好，靠在后座放松，随后注意力一下都被朴灿烈怀里的金俊勉给带走了，他出神地盯了半天，小心翼翼地拉住了金俊勉的手，这才安下心来。  
“俊勉哥睡着了？”  
“我们把枷锁打开了一些，等他醒过来，大部分的事情就该想起来了。”  
“这样，那就太好了。”吴世勋搓揉着金俊勉的手，小声嘟囔着。他抽了抽鼻子，轻易捕捉到了金俊勉身上那股子不同寻常的气味，仍然是忍不住狠狠地瞪了朴灿烈一眼。  
“嗤……狗鼻子。”朴灿烈好笑地回应了他的瞪视，精神向导优越的能力往往会作用在哨兵身上，吴世勋偏偏把狼那套优秀的嗅觉系统继承过来了。  
“滚。”  
短暂的插曲之后疲惫和乏力开始抨击着放松的神经，四个大男人挤一个车厢显得有些拥挤，周围的景物迅速倒退，好像要把世界都扔在身后似的，带着金俊勉往有他们的未来疾驰。从朴灿烈联系上处于禁闭中的吴世勋，再到吴世勋转头向边伯贤发出求助的信号，他们一起预谋了太久，把计量单位延长到了年。被囚得太久的话，金俊勉就回不来了，他们都知道这个道理。幸好一切不是一场空想，否则先发疯的一定是他们。

金俊勉觉得自己做了个冗长的梦，他的大脑负荷过重，抬眼的动作都非常吃力，可精神上却清醒得吓人。与此同时他也捋清了事情的前因后果，不由得感慨哨兵的可怕的执行力。他像被包裹在羊水里的婴儿般处于一个温暖柔和的环境，金俊勉眯着眼，眼泪却抑制不住地开始往外涌，复杂的情感在胸膛盘虬扎根，刺得他生疼。  
“俊勉哥……不要哭。”  
脸颊上湿润的触感一点一点带走了咸涩的泪水，他睁眼便是吴世勋放大的脸，皱起的眉头昭示着对方心情实在说不上太好。  
“世勋……”  
他喉咙一下子哽住了，反而不知该怎样将话头延续下去。金俊勉这才发现他和吴世勋挤在一个浴缸里，身下的水浑开了一片，饶是他脑子再迟钝也知道吴世勋在干什么，白皙的脸一下涨得通红。吴世勋倒是不介意，事实上他在金俊勉喊他名字的时候就压抑不住心中汹涌的情感了，连精神云的末梢都要被点燃似的。他伸手压住了金俊勉的后颈和他接吻，舌头急不可耐地撬开向导的唇齿，像是要确认他的存在似的。  
“别……你会……”  
金俊勉下意识地抗拒了一下，精神力和吴世勋相触的瞬间便沸腾起来，优先于他的意愿安抚着年轻又急切的哨兵。连续被触发的结合热让金俊勉几乎要觉得疲惫不堪，可偏偏三个哨兵与他的契合度一个赛一个的高，哨向之间的微妙关系在他们中间体现了个淋漓尽致。  
“哥应该知道精神枷锁的事了吧。”  
吴世勋磨蹭着金俊勉的唇角，似乎很享受金俊勉向他传达过来的温度。  
“我们现在在一个安全的地方，”吴世勋的眼里闪烁着狡黠的光，两人最隐秘的部位相贴，下一步将要发生什么不言而喻。  
“疼的话就咬我吧。”

扩张和精神力的入侵是同步的，吴世勋按捺下了心头的那一点急切，放过了金俊勉被蹂躏得凄惨的雌穴，借由着浴缸里温和的水流开拓着向导的后方来容纳自己。  
金俊勉疼得冒汗，在清醒状态下这种剧痛几乎要蔓延全身，这让他甚至无法因为结合热兴奋起来，吴世勋一直用吻来安抚他，开拓的动作也在尽可能地放轻。  
以前跟在他身边连牵手都会忍不住脸红的男孩已经成长为优秀的男性了，或许三年的禁闭打磨了他的棱角，但接触到金俊勉的时候，他还是带着任性的脾气，一点一点把金俊勉身上深深浅浅的痕迹覆盖掉，表现了十足的占有欲。  
指节按压着敏感区域，那些柔软噬骨的颤栗仿佛能缓和精神上的疼痛，麻痹着金俊勉的感知能力。最后的枷锁开始崩落的时候，吴世勋握着金俊勉的手进入了他的身体。他仍然疼得不行，张口便咬住了吴世勋的肩胛。年轻的哨兵扶着他的腰让他坐在自己怀里，手指抚摸着金俊勉的脊背，并不着急着动作，他的精神力围着隐形的镣铐打转，寻找一个切入点。  
一击致命。  
金俊勉在那一瞬间从唇舌间尝到了血液的腥甜，疼痛之下包裹着完全解放的舒适和畅快，那一套该死的行为准则终于从他的骨骼上被剔了下来，和泪水一起落进了浴缸。  
“……欢迎回来。”  
被蹭过前列腺的感觉引得金俊勉发颤，吴世勋在完成了当务之急后便又开始耍浑，像是要把金俊勉欠他的份全都讨回来一般，金俊勉在吴世勋的怀里几乎要坐不稳，连带着浴缸里的水都被弄出去了不少。  
“世勋……世勋……别在这儿……”金俊勉躲过细碎的亲吻小声抗议，反而被拧住了腰上的软肉。那一下让他彻底撑不起腰来了，挂在吴世勋的身上任由他在潮湿柔软的后穴内梭巡。  
吴世勋打定了金俊勉会纵容着他的，干脆顺势架起了金俊勉的腿，就着结合的姿势把他抱了起来，毫不费力地一直带回了床上，性器在身体内磨蹭的感觉过分鲜明了些，突如其来的失重感让金俊勉觉得有些恐慌，他搂紧了吴世勋的脖子，小腹发软，甚至让前穴都分泌出了大量透明的水液，一直淌到两人交合的地方，把一切都弄得泥泞不堪。  
从疼痛中缓和过来的前端也被吴世勋取悦着，金俊勉能感觉到自己连耳根都在发烫，哨兵的呼吸紧贴着那篇敏感的区域喷洒，让他止不住地发抖。  
“世勋……轻一点……”  
水声在两人之间变得越发响亮，后穴痉挛着绞紧，吴世勋握着他的手轻易地把他带上了巅峰，金俊勉的身体不耐操，一轮下来便有些不受控了，所有的敏感点仿佛都在被触碰和探索。吴世勋吻着他的喉结，也不管手上还沾着金俊勉自己射出来的精液，故意去掐那处红肿兴奋的阴蒂，把向导抛向浪潮的顶端。  
他不敢去看吴世勋，视线游弋的片刻对上了床边朴灿烈的眼神，他被吓得一抖，几乎要把还在他身体里肆虐的哨兵夹射出来。  
“你吓着他了，朴灿烈。”  
边伯贤玩味地开口，瞟了眼朴灿烈在目睹这场性事中涨大的性器官，向着床上的金俊勉眨了眨眼。吴世勋做到这个地步，想必他们的计划已经完全成功，至于要怎样处理这复杂的感情关系，边伯贤暂时还不想去考虑。  
他也硬了，并且非常想要在狼狗的嘴下分一口肉。  
边伯贤恍惚间想起了金俊勉曾经的精神向导，那只乖巧的猫，可惜它已经被白塔下了毒手，化成碎片链接到了朴灿烈那儿，现在是再也见不到了。边伯贤一直觉得兔子更适合金俊勉，也更适合拿来形容此时被吴世勋压在身下的他本人，眼眶通红，眼泪蓄了不少，把漂亮的眼睛洗得澄澈透亮，偏偏又沉溺在情欲里，边伯贤最喜欢那副隐忍又享受的表情了。  
他向猎物一样被狼含住喉结，挂在吴世勋腰两侧的腿绷紧发抖，在视觉上将他们的狩猎欲满足了十成十。 金俊勉沉默地握紧了朴灿烈抓住他的手，对上了边伯贤温柔的眼神，这让他破天荒地有些发抖，大抵是取决于精神向导传达来的信息。 猛禽和蟒蛇都觊觎着他的全部。


End file.
